Problemas Con La Pubertad
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Una aventura donde este matrimonio, y como lidian con las diferentes personalidades, y los problemas de la adolescencia. ¿Cómo un par de hermanos gemelos pueden traer tantos dolores de cabeza?
1. Capítulo I

**.**

 **Problemas Con La Pubertad**

Una aventura donde este matrimonio, y como lidian con las diferentes personalidades,

y los problemas de la adolescencia.

¿Cómo un par de hermanos gemelos pueden traer tantos dolores de cabeza?

.

.

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecerán en el escrito a continuación no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto._

 _-Universo Alterno-_

* * *

 _-Dedicado a Andru-_

 **Capítulo I:**

Una familia estaba sentada, cada uno expresando su preocupación de diferentes maneras. Eran las 11:57 de la noche. Un horario para estar ya en la comodidad de su cama. Sin embargo, la ansiedad era suficiente para mantenerlos despiertos. Para empezar, estaba la madre. Que estaba muy nerviosa, trataba de mantenerse serena, con la esperanza de que de alguna manera todo iba a salir bien. Y la verdad lo deseaba con todo su corazón, ya que estaba en la línea entre la tranquilidad o caerse en la locura.

A su lado estaba su hijo, quien era una réplica de su madre. Cabello negro azulado, rostro perfilado. A excepción de sus ojos, que eran negros como los de su padre. Quien estaba de pie, mirando fijamente la puerta de entrada. A pesar del enojo, estaba auténticamente preocupado por su hijo, y todos compartían la misma interrogante.

¿La habría pasado algo a Daisuke?

Ninguno sabía, eso era lo más lo había visto en un período de doce horas. El tiempo pasaba y los minutos eran cada vez más agobiantes. La mujer ya se estaba asustando más de la cuenta, miró hacia el suelo desesperadamente aguantando las ganas que tenía de llorar. Se puso en pie mientras se decía que no estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo más.

-¿Qué haces, Oka-san?- le preguntó el gemelo mayor, Hitachi.

La mujer tomó el teléfono, y con dedos temblorosos marcaba a la estación de policía.

-Necesito llamar...- ahogó un pequeño sollozo.

Sasuke le tomó el aparato de las manos. -Ya yo avisé.- le recordó con calma.

Él trataba de ser el soporte de su familia en esos momentos de angustia, aunque lo más que quería era ir por sí mismo a las calles con el grupo de rastreo; a pesar de que su padre era el capitán del escuadrón policial, este mismo le había asegurado que iría a buscar al nieto con los mejores oficiales de toda la nación de fuego. Siendo Fugaku Uchiha su superior tenía que seguir ordenes, y quedarse en su casa.

-Mírame.-la tomó del rostro, transmitiéndole seguridad con sus ojos, aún cuando había momentos donde él mismo flaqueaba y pensaba lo peor.

Sin embargo, esa abrumadora angustia no le dura más de dos segundos, pues la puerta de su casa se abre abruptamente, donde un chico en plena pre-adolescencia, muy parecido al mismo que estaba al lado de su madre, aparece visiblemente molesto. Aunque se sorprende cuando ve a su padre más que enojado con esa figura autoritaria que intimidaba a cualquiera, para luego restarle importancia. No era la primera vez, y sin duda no sería la última que su padre se molestara con él.

-¿Dónde has estado?-le pregunta el autoritario padre después de asegurarse que Daisuke estuviera en perfecta condiciones.

-No quiero hablarlo.-le dice en respuesta tratando de pasar de él. Aunque claro con lo obstinado que era Sasuke el deseo de pasar desapercibido era nulo. En ese instante Hinata, la madre, se acerca a abrazar a su hijo.

-¿Estás bien?- lo separó en busca de alguna evidencia que le hiciera notar que le había pasado algo. -¿No te pasó nada?- lo examinó suavemente mientras pasaban la punta de los dedos por los costados de la cara; se tranquilizaba gradualmente al ver que no habían rasguños, o moretones alarmantes. Su querido hijo estaba en perfecto estado.

-Estoy bien.-murmuró el chico sonriéndole débilmente. Todo joven siempre sentía cariño hacia su madre, y por eso no se le podía negar nada, y Daiske adoraba a su madre, no importaba lo molesto que estuviese, su madre nunca recibiría un trato que no fuera amoroso.

-Ya deja de mimarlo, Hinata.-le dijo su esposo. -Responde, ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?- exigió después de mandar el código entre policías de que la búsqueda se suspendía. Su hijo no se liberaría de lo que vendría, y la verdad el consideraba que estaba haciendo muy 'compresivo' con su prole.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-le contestó con actitud. Empezó a caminar un poco lejos de allí, directo hacia su habitación.

-Daisuke…-le advirtió.-Un paso más y te va a costar.-

-Amenazando siempre, Otto-san.-exclamó sarcásticamente. -Pinche viejo culero…-murmuró el chico escapando hacia su habitación.

La furia era palpable en él, las únicas personas que podía hacerlo sentir de esa manera eran muy pocas. Sin embargo su hijo ya se estaba pasando, justo cuando iba a ir tras él. Alguien lo detuvo.

-Descuida, Otto-san.-Hitachi, el otro gemelo hablo.-Yo hablaré con él, no estás pensando con la cabeza fría, y lamento que te lo diga, pero eres muy impulsivo.- fue lo que le dijo, antes de caminar escalera arriba siguiendo, a paso tranquilo, el camino hacia la habitación donde sabía muy bien que Daisuke estaría.

Se quedó mirando tras su hijo mayor atónito, para después voltear a ver a su esposa. -¿Es que aquí todo el mundo me está faltando el respeto?- dijo aún sin creerlo.

-No te sientas mal.- le dijo su esposa acercándose a él. -Es que eres impulsivo.- le repitió.

-¿Tú también?-le acusó.

Ella solo se echó a reír al ver su expresión mientras se inclinaba en su hombro.-Ya veremos lo que pasa de ahora en adelante.-dijo ella.-Por lo menos está a salvo, y eso es lo que realmente importa.- sonrió dejando notar su alivio ante saberse que hoy todos sus hijos estarían a salvo en el lecho familiar.

-Es un malcriado.-dijo el refunfuñando.-Necesita disciplina, y ten por seguro que se la daré.- prometió el Uchiha.

-Puede que sea una etapa, ya se le pasara.-dijo Hinata. -Pero, estoy de acuerdo, algo así no puede volver a pasar, con ninguno de ellos.- comentó refiriéndose a sus hijos.

-No lo sé, Hinata.-dijo.-Ya lleva bastante tiempo de esta manera. Es tiempo de imponer algunos límites.-declaró.

-Puede que quizás Hitachi esté haciendo algo para ayudarle.-dijo. -Además, Daisuke es igual a ti.-

-No sé por qué dices eso, yo nunca me he atrevido a faltarle el respeto a mi padre de esa manera.-comento él.

-Se lo que quieres decir, Sasuke.-dijo ella.-Pero, ustedes son exactamente iguales.- continuó. -Parece que Daisuke está pasando por algo, y cuando se sienten presionado no quiere que los demás se involucren, porque prefieren atormentarse solos. -le explicó ella.

Él solo la miró con profundidad con esa intensidad que solo los Uchiha poseían, pero bueno ahora no podía dar una contestación sincera al buen argumento que su esposa puntualizaba. La única defensa que tenía era mirar mal la persona tal como lo hacia ahora.

-Sabes que tengo razón.-le dijo ella besando su mejilla cariñosamente.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que los padres discutían, los jóvenes en la habitación de arriba se daban a la conversación.

-¿Qué te pasa, Daisuke?-preguntó el chico.-Si tienes algún tipo de preocupación sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- tenía la sonrisa de su madre, muy compresiva, dispuesta a ayudar a otras personas, especialmente a sus familiares.

-No quiero hablarlo.-dijo él, acostado en la cama ocultando sus ojos con el antebrazo. -Haz algo útil y cállate la boca.- hostil como su padre cuando no quería hablar lo que su mente gritaba.

-No seas así…-dijo sonando persuasivo.-Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.-dijo Hitachi.

-Si esperas que tome consejos de ti…-empezó el chico mirándolo, mientras se acomoda en la cama.-Ahorrátelos. No estaré pendientes de tus comentarios _gay_.-

El ambiente se puso tenso e Hitachi no pudo creer lo escuchado. Su hermano mas que nadie no le gustaba que lo llamaran de ese modo, puesto que siempre en la escuela lo tildaban de tal forma sin razón. Muchos prejuicios innecesarios que de alguna manera le afectaban, ser buen educado no era ser sinónimo de gay.

-¿Qué me dijiste?-murmuró el aludido creyendo pensar que había escuchado mal.

-Gay.-dijo el. -O acaso no te das cuenta de que actúas casi igual a una niña, tan correcto siempre. Callado, y hablando con modales. Así nadie creerá que te gustan las chicas.-dijo.-Ni siquiera puedes golpear bien.-le pasó un puño suave rozando la cara, pero su hermano fue más rápido y lo atrapó apretando los nudillos.

-No me toques la cara, por favor.-le dijo Hitachi tratando de mantener sus emociones al margen.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-dijo Daisuke ocultando un quejido. -¿Quieres pelear?- y sin poder evitarlo lo empujó.

Así empezando la pelea entre ellos, entre patadas, puños y muchos empujones, salieron de la habitación rodando por esas escaleras. Sorprendiendo a ambos progenitores, quienes vieron la particular manera de como bajar las escaleras de estos gemelos. Al ver que seguían peleando, Sasuke entro en acción. Mientras Hinata se tapaba la boca pues no podía creer lo que pasaba.

En ese instante la pequeña Miromi bajo las escaleras, al ver que sus hermanos mayores estaban peleando se levantó completamente bajando con su peluche ante el alboroto de su sueño, aunque en este momento no lo parecía.

-¡Pelea!-exclamó ella, sus ojos oscuros brillando. - _Fight fight!_ \- siguió diciendo ella muy emocionada.

Hasta que llego su madre para sostenerla en brazos evitando que niña se inmiscuyera en tal alboroto, aunque la pequeña procedió a lanzar su peluche. -Vamos Naru-chan pelea.-insto la niña totalmente emocionada.

Aunque ya Sasuke había separado a los gemelos, cayendo Naru-chan frente a ellos. -Ahora mismo me dirán que carajos pasa aquí.-

Ante el grito autoritario del patriarca todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, la tensión en el aire y la preocupación latente. Había sido una noche difícil...

-Oka-san...-llamó la pequeña mientras señalaba a su padre.-Otto-san dijo una mala palabra.-

Y Sasuke supo que se haría más complicado al ver la mirada acusadora de su esposa.

.

.

 _To be Continue..._

* * *

 **Mensaje de la Autora:**

Todos los que me conocen saben que me encanta escribir comedia, y esta no será la excepción. Empecé este Fic por que lo recuperé de mi USB mágico, y dado que la idea me la dio mi amiga hace mucho. Así que la quise publicar ahora. Por que los viejos escritos son un tesoro, ¿no? Solo hice unos arreglos así, ademas de ortograficos. Aunque debo decir que lo demás está intacto. Aparte lo Publiqué por que Llamando Tu Atención está en sus capítulos finales. Este tampoco tendrá mucho, pero que mucho uno se divierte imaginando este tipo de escenas. Me dicen como les pareció. Sayito

 _ **-LaCrazyWriter**_


	2. Capítulo II

**.**

 **Problemas Con La Pubertad**

Una aventura donde este matrimonio, y como lidian con las diferentes personalidades,

y los problemas de la adolescencia.

¿Cómo un par de hermanos gemelos pueden traer tantos dolores de cabeza?

.

.

.

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecerán en el escrito a continuación no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto._

 _-Universo Alterno-_

* * *

 _-Dedicado a Andru-_

 **Capítulo II:**

La mañana siguiente Sasuke despertó a su esposa con besos en el cuello. Estaba de humor, y aprovechando que sus hijos estaban durmiendo después de los sucesos de ayer. La siguió molestando hasta que, su naturaleza impaciente le dijo que tomara una medida drástica. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se escondió debajo de las sabanas .

Hinata sintió que volvía del mundo de los sueños con una sensación muy placentera. Se revolvió un poco, y suspiró. Hace tiempo que no sentía algo así. Se despertó de momento, para gemir un poco mas alto. Entonces lo supo, con un sonrojo movió la sabana para destapar a su esposo, quien le sonreía como solamente el podía hacerlo cuando esos momentos ocurría.

Sasuke subió su rostro para darle un beso a su a la pelinegra, donde rápidamente ella se dejó llevar al acomodar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apegarlo mas a ella. Aunque la satisfacción no le duró mucho que digamos. Pues un sonido sordo en el piso de abajo los alertó, Hinata se revolvió rápido para salir del agarre de su pareja.

-Espera.- le rogó el pelinegro.-No es nada.-

-Tengo que revisar a los niños.- dijo ella preocupada.

-Son las 7 de la mañana.- murmuró entre besos por el cuello de ella.-Deben estar dormidos.-

Ella suspiró mientras que poco a poco se dejaba llevar por la seducción del hombre encima de ella, ya sentía como sus manos recorría sus costados.

-¿Seguro?- alcanzó a decir ella.

Él no le contestó dejando que las palabras se transformaran en acciones, al presionar su pelvis al centro de ella. Ella gimió complaciendo al Uchiha quien estaba ansioso por estar físicamente con su mujer.

Claro, apenas de que empezara ya se acabó de cantazo. Su hija menor entró como un torbellino al cuarto del matrimonio, su inocencia cegándola de lo que estaba pasando hace unos segundos.

-Ka-san Daisuke y Hitachi están peleando otra vez.- dijo la pequeña Miromi.

Sasuke y Hinata no dudaron en moverse rápido, el padre cogió en brazos a la pequeña para que su madre se vistiera. Esperaba él hablar con el par de gemelos que desde ayer por la noche habían estado haciendo de las suyas, para acabar con el asunto de una vez y por toda. Y sus hijos se tenían que preparar habían arruinado una mañana perfecta con su querida esposa.

* * *

-¡Te pasaste, idiota!- le decía Hitachi a su hermano que estaba debajo de él con el cabello lleno de pegamento.

-Quizás te veas mejor calvo.- se burló el otro. Escuchó a su hermano gruñir y luego sintió como un puño se marcaba en su mejilla derecha.

-Vamos a ver si te ves mejor desfigurado...- pero antes de asestarle otro puño , su padre lo había detenido.

-Se van a separar ahora mismo.-la voz de su padre no permitía replica. -Y me van a decir que demonios les pasa.-

-Otto-san, Daisuke empezó.- habló Hitachi una vez que calmó su respiración.

-Ahí vas a contarle a padre.- murmuró el otro chico con odio en la mirada.

-¿Que hiciste, Daisuke?- la voz severa de su padre se dirigió a él.

El adolescente decidió no contestar, teniendo en cuenta de que los ojos oscuros de su padre le estaban buscando para que diese una explicación. Su padre era un hombre severo, estricto, serio, por eso le tenía respeto, todos en la casa se lo tenían, por eso sabía que se estaba tomando un riesgo muy grande al ignorarlo de la manera en que loe estaba haciendo.

Una exclamación se escuchó al inicio de las escaleras, y Daisuke se sintió culpable sabía que eventualmente su madre se enteraría pero tener a sus dos padres enfrentándolos empezando por su madre, no era algo por lo que estaba preparado.

-¿Que pasó?- llegó su madre hacia ellos. Miro a Daisuke con un moretón hinchándose, y después vio a Hitachi con su cabello de una extraña manera.

-¿Y bien?- presionó el Uchiha.

-¿Por que el cabello de Hitachi-nii esta así de feo?- preguntó la pequeña abrazando su fiel peluche con una mano señalando el cabello de uno de los gemelos.

Hinata miró instintivamente hacia su hijo para ver a que se refería la niña.

-¡Hitachi!- exclamó.-¿Que...? ¿Que es eso?- tocó la viscosidad que mantenía la cabeza de su hijo en un extraña postura. En realidad era cómico y a Hinata se le hizo difícil mantener la postura.

-Daisuke.- su padre pidió explicación por una última vez. Ahora con los ojos de su madre encima, el susodicho se puso mas nervioso.

-¡No me arrepiento de nada! - salió corriendo escalera arriba el chico.

Sasuke iba a seguirlo cuando su esposa le tomó del brazo.

-Deja que tenga tiempo para sí.- le dijo ella.-Deberías prepararte.-

-Estoy cansado de este comportamiento.-le dijo a su esposa.

-Hablaré con él.- le prometió ella con una sonrisa.-No te preocupes.-

-Hn.- con eso se fue a su cuarto para prepararse para su día en el estación policíaca.

Hinata suspiró, mientras se volteaba para ver a su hijo con su cabello en ese estado.

-Bien.- dijo ella.- Creo que tengo algo para ti.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿No me quedaré calvo?- preguntó el chico con miedo.

-Claro que no.-le sonrió con ternura.-Ven Miromi, vamos a ayudar a tu hermano, y después preparamos el desayuno.-

-Sí, ka-san.- dijo la niña sonriendo.-No te preocupes Hitachi-nii, ka-san y yo te ayudaremos a que no te quedes calvo.- trató de guiñar un ojo como le había enseñado el tío Naruto pero terminó parpadeando.

La madre de los niños soltó una risa al ver tal escena.

* * *

Hitachi estaba seguro que por mas que se lavara el cabello, el olor que salía del mismo jamas se iría. Su madre había hecho una mezcla de unos ingredientes y hierbas malolientes para sacarle el pegamento que su hermano le había 'amorosamente' puesto en su cabello. Honestamente, él no lo entendía. Por mas que pensaba no le cabía en la cabeza el por que de la noche a la mañana, literalmente, era el blanco de ataques de su hermano.

¿Acaso le había hecho algo malo?

Para poner los hechos sobre la mesa, tendría que pensar por decir que su hermano, de ellos dos, era siempre el más problemático. Y él, a pesar de las estupideces que él sabía que hacía Daisuke, lo apoyaba y lo defendía de quien sea. Sacándolo siempre de apuros, muchas veces arriesgó su propio pellejo por ayudar a su hermano a salir de sus problemas.

Y él nunca había pedido nada a cambio. ¿Para que? Si ellos eran hermanos. Por eso no entendía a que se debía esa brusquedad. Miró su cabello y suspiró, aceptó que no debía reaccionar de la manera que hizo. Atacarlo al saber que fue lo que hizo su hermano. Bueno, si lo pensaba mejor, su reacción era normal.

-Hitachi.- la mano de su madre y su llamado lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.-¿Quieres frambuesas en tus panquecas?-

Él asintió.-Gracias, ka-san.-

-Te las hago pronto.- le dijo ella.-Ve a mi baño a lavarte el cabello, el pegamento se irá solo.-

Asintió de nueva cuenta.- Siento mucho lo que pasó, Ka-san.- le dijo.-Honestamente no tengo idea de lo que esta pasando con Daisuke...-se alzó de hombros.-Pero no quería preocuparte.- terminó por bajar la vista.

-No te preocupes, Hitachi.-dijo ella.-Cualquier cosa que este pasando, yo me encargaré.-

-Esta bien.- sonrió sintiéndose mejor.

Él admiraba mucho a su madre. Es cierto que su padre era un líder, era fuerte, todo un genio. Pero su madre era una alma única en el mundo, ella tocaba los corazones de los demás de una manera inolvidable. Su madre era un ángel en persona.

Subió las escaleras a lo que su padre bajaba con su uniforme listo.

-Otto-san.-exclamó la niña al ver a su padre entrar en la cocina.-Ten.- le dio la taza de café.

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente ante la acción de su hija menor, y le despeinó los cabellos de manera cariñosa ganándose la risa de la misma. Vio a su esposa derramando unas frambuesas en una mezcla de panquecas.

-Otto-san..- Miromi lo llamó curiosa.

-Dime.- le dijo.

-¿Por que te gusta esa cosa...- señaló el café.- sin azúcar?- dijo ella.- Ka-san le echa siempre tres- hizo énfasis con su mano al solo subir tres dedos, de manera adorable.- cubitos de azúcar.- sonrió.

-No me gustan los dulces.- comentó él.- Tengo a tu ka-san, ella es el único dulce que me gusta.- tomó un sorbo de su amargo café para tapar la sonrisa que se le escapó al escuchar de fondo como la espátula se le caía al piso.

La niña hizo un gracioso mohín gracioso con los labios. -Pero ka-san no está hecha de azúcar.- señalo de manera objetiva para risa de los adultos.

Hinata se acercó para darle a su esposo un desayuno especialmente para él, dado que sabía que Sasuke no era fanático de las panquecas.

-Hablaré con Daisuke, estas peleas ya tienen que acabar.-

-No déjalo.-dijo la pelinegra.-Creo que él me dirá algo de lo que le pasa.-

-No toleraré este tipo de comportamiento.-

-Dame tiempo, ¿si?- le murmuró y el dio un corto beso en los labios para dejarlo tranquilo. Aun después de varios años juntos ella se sonrojaba al iniciar ese tipo de contacto intimo.

Sasuke estaba siempre internamente feliz de que esa costumbre aun no se fuera, él encontraba a su esposa más hermosa de esa manera. Toda tímida, y pudorosa.

-Yo también quiero a alguien dulce para darles besos.- saltó soñadora la niña.

-De ninguna manera.- se alertó Sasuke. Ella siempre sería su niña, le incomodaba mucho la idea de que algún día Miromi creciera y tuviese a alguien 'dulce para darle besos'.

-Lo que quiere decir tu padre es que eres aun muy pequeña para darles besos a alguien.- explicó su madre.

Sus labios formaron un círculo entendiendo.

* * *

Hinata subió para dirigirse a donde estaba su hijo Daisuke, se había prometido a si misma ayudar a su hijo, pues sabía que lo necesitaba. Después de servirle a sus hijos las panquecas con frambuesa y chocolate, despedir a su esposo con el bento de almuerzo, se concentró en meditar como hablar con su hijo. Llevaba en la bandeja el botiquín de primeros auxilios y las panquecas de crema de maní y chocolate que eran las favoritas de su hijo. Tomó un respiró para después tocar la puerta.

-No quiero hablar con nadie.- fue la respuesta inmediata.

-¿Ni siquiera con tu madre?- le dijo ella.

Por unos segundos se quedó callado de momento ella escuchó unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta para ver la cara amorotonada de su hijo. Tenía una expresión seria en el rostro a pesar de todo, y sus ojos se hallaban atormentados. Ella lo supo al instante de verlo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- señaló con su bandeja.

Él solo optó por hacerse un lado y dejar pasar a la única persona a la cuál nunca le podía decir que no.

Todo ocurrió en silencio. Ella dejó la bandeja a un lado, ignorando el desorden que había en el cuarto, aunque notó rápidamente el pegamento en la mesa de noche, aunque aun así no comentó. Lo primero que hizo fue curarle las heridas a su hijo. Lo hizo de manera limpia, precisa mientras meditaba en como proceder.

Luego le dio el plato con las panquecas, vio como su hijo lo aceptó. Comió en silencio, y ella pacientemente lo miraba. En eso momento se acordó de cuando lo vio al nacer, o cuando aprendió a caminar ya rápido estaba inquieto haciendo travesuras. Siempre fue un niño que mostraba sus emociones sin pena alguna, decía lo que quería e imponía su voluntad.

Todos sus hijos eran unos personajes, y ella estaba orgullosa de todos ellos.

Sonrió cuando su hijo termino su desayuno.-Gracias, Ka-san.-

Ella asintió.- Quiero hablar contigo, Daisuke.- le dijo ella.

-¿Me vas a regañar?- miró al suelo con pena.

-No.- dijo ella después de unos segundos.-Solo quiero que me expliques que es lo que te pasa.- dijo ella.- He notado que algo te tiene con coraje, quiero saber que es lo que pasa con mi hijo.- tomó su rostro con delicadeza.-Tus hermanos, tu padre y tú son lo mas importante para mí.- le dijo ella.-Me molesta la idea de que algo te pasa. Por eso quiero que me digas, ¿que esta pasando?- le suplicó.

Daisuke la miró, y con un suspiro se preparó para confesarse.

* * *

 **Mensaje de la Autora:**

Primero me quiero disculpar con ustedes por hacerlos esperar, si es que aun estaban esperando la continuación. La historia solo tendrá a lo máximo 5 capítulos mínimo 4. Así que aun no se acaba. Quiero invitarlos a leer mis otros Fics, 'Llamando Tu Atención'. 'Mi Lugar Es Junto A Ti', y 'The New Girl' el primero esta acabando y el segundo y el tercero están empezando. Ademas de que estoy trabajando en un One-Shot muy importante para mi

Nuevamente disculpen la demora, espero que les guste el capítulo. Gracias por esperar.

 _ **-LaCrazyWriter**_


	3. Capítulo III

**.**

 **Problemas Con La Pubertad**

Una aventura donde este matrimonio, y como lidian con las diferentes personalidades,

y los problemas de la adolescencia.

¿Cómo un par de hermanos gemelos pueden traer tantos dolores de cabeza?

.

.

.

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecerán en el escrito a continuación no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto._

 _-Universo Alterno-_

* * *

 _-Dedicado a Andru-_

 **Capítulo II:**

-Ka-san...- las manos de Daisuke se unieron entre si en un gesto nervioso. -Todos siempre piensan que Hitachi es mejor que yo.-reveló bajito.

Hinata se alarmó al escuchar aquello. -¿Por que lo dices, cielo?- le miró la cara, estaba muy preocupada.

Nadie nunca había hecho sentir menos a sus hijos, mucho menos en su propio hogar donde ella se encargaba de darles todo el cariño posible a sus tres hijos por igual. Pero nunca, jamás, había favoritismo.

-Es que, en la escuela...- bufó frustrado.- ¡Olvídalo Ka-san! - se puso una almohada en la cara. Ella tomo la almohada de la cara de su hijo, lo vio con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, y con la cara sonrojada.

-Dai-chan...- lo llamó mientras le peinaba a su hijo algunos cabellos revueltos.-Quiero ayudarte. Ka-san te ayudara en lo que sea.- le dio la confianza para que se pudiera abrir. De todos sus hijos, Daisuke se parecía mucho a Sasuke, cuantas veces ella lo había consolado de la misma manera. Sacando de la manga muchas maneras de hacerlo hablar de sus problemas, sobretodo cuando fueron novios.

-Ninguno es mejor que el otro...- dijo ella suavemente.- Tu y tu hermano son igualmente especiales. Tienen sus propios talentos, y son geniales... Y los amo a ambos por igual, por que son parte de mi.- le aseguro ella.-Y Otto-san también, y Miromi-chan.- añadió.-Ademas aunque no lo sepas, Hitachi te admira mucho, y cuando estas haciendo travesuras...- le tocó la punta de su nariz.- Te defiende.-

-Ka-san...- la abrazó de momento.-Realmente no quería hacerle todo eso a Hitachi.- le confesó bajito, mientras la abrazaba. -Es que esta chica, siempre ve a Hitachi como lo máximo.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Ah sí?- eso picó su interés, aunque ya sabía por donde iba toda la raíz del problema.

-Hai.- dijo.- Y dice que Hitachi es el mejor en deportes, el mejor en las clases y eso..- terminó en un susurro.

-Pero, tu también eres muy bueno en esas cosas.- le recordó ella. -Lo sabes.- los ojos de su hijo le hicieron saber que ella tenía razón.-A ver, ¿como es esa niña?-

-Es...- se sonrojó de momento.- Es linda.- murmuró. -No. Ka-san, tu sigues siendo la mas linda.- le dijo a ella.- Ella va después de ti-

-¿Así que te gusta?- dedujo la ex Hyüga.

-¡No!-dijo totalmente alarmado. Las mejillas estaban rojas.-Digo, solo la encuentro menos insoportable que las demás.-

Sonrió con ternura. ¿Que mas este niño se podía parecer a su padre? - Y al parecer a ella le gusta Hitachi.-

La cara del joven se sombreo.-Parece.-

Hinata se quedó pensando unos cuantos minutos sobre la situación, que no era un tema del otro mundo. Al parecer, su hijo tenía un leve enamoramiento, y estaba celoso de su hermano. Sin embargo, pensaba en como podía ayudar a su hijo, aunque fuera un poco.

-Bueno...- empezó.-Si fuera el que caso de que te gustara esa chica.-

-¡Ka-san! No me gusta.- dijo con las mejillas escandalizadas.

-Digo si te llegara a gustar.-recalcó.-Podrías llevarle un detalle.-

-¿Un detalle?- le picó el interés al pre-adolescente.

-Sí, algo para que sepa que estas allí.-

Supo así que tenía el interés de su hijo, pues vio la determinación en sus ojos. Ademas, de que posiblemente había solucionado un poco el problema.

* * *

-Otto-san...-

Sasuke miró a su hija menor, pues la niña que normalmente era risueña había adquirido un tono serio.

-Ya se lo que quiero ser cuando grande.- sus ojos muy parecidos a los suyos encontraron los suyos.

-Miromi-chan ya te dije que las hadas no existen.- dijo Hitachi quien se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla pequeña después de su baño.

-¡Las hadas existen!- le grito la niña a su hermano mayor.-Pero puedo ser eso, y a la misma vez policía, como Otto-san.- declaró orgullosa.

Sasuke tuvo una visión del futuro donde su indefensa hija estaba con una pistola, siguiendo hombres malos, poniendo esposas, todo el tiempo manteniendo el orden en las calles. -Prefiero que seas una hada.- le dijo.

-¡Pero Ottos-san!- hizo un puchero.-Yo también puedo hacerle..- entrelazó sus manos y unió sus dedos indices hacia el frente, simulando una arma.- _Boom Boom._ -sonrió.-A los malos.- terminó orgullosa.

El Uchiha se rió libremente, ante la manera de ser de su hija. Era preciosa así con sus ideas, la niña de sus ojos. Le tenía prohibido crecer, pero ella no le hacía caso. -ya veremos.- le dijo.

Su madre entro a la cocina de pronto, y Miromi con las manos en arma señaló hacia su madre.-¡Alto Ahí!-

Hinata le siguió el juego a su hija ocultando una sonrisa.- Disculpe Oficial Miromi-chan.-

-Disculpada si me das mas.- señaló el plato vacío de panquecas.

La madre tomo dicho plato con una risa.

-Neh, Miromi-chan no puedes seguir comiendo mucho, te puede hacer daño.- dijo Hitachi preocupado como hermano mayor.

-Pero Hitachi-nii...- suplicó con los ojos.-Tengo hambre.- dijo ella haciendo drama.

Sasuke le regó los cabellos distraídamente a lo que iba a donde su esposa, quien estaba batiendo otra mezcla de panquecas.

-¿Que le pasa?-preguntó, mirando como Miromi robaba una frambuesa del plato de su hermano.

-Nada grave.- comentó tranquila la peliazul. -Cosas de su edad.-

El Uchiha alzó una ceja, curioso y confundido.

Ella suspiró mientras terminaba de echar la mezcla en círculos sobre el sartén. -Al parecer a Dai-chan le gusta una niña...- dijo alzando un poco de fuego a la hornilla.- Y la niña le gusta Hitachi.- miró a su esposo.-¿No te parece familiar la historia?-prengutó ella.

-Naruto no era mi hermano.- comprendió Sasuke mientras seguía a su esposa a una de las alacenas.

-Pero tiene parecido.- le dijo Hinata quien sacaba una caja de bento.

-A mi nunca me gustó Sakura.- comentó.- No de esa manera, a esa edad las chicas eran insoportables.-

-Lo sé.- empezó a sacar de una hoja de bambú unos nuevos onigiris con okaka. -Pero todo era culpa del encanto Uchiha.- se rió.

-Muy Graciosa.- dijo el pelinegro.-Entonces eso es lo que pasa, por eso tanta pelea con Hitachi.-

-Dai-chan me dijo que se iba a disculpar con su hermano. Aunque dudo que le diga algo, lo mas importante es que hagan la paz.- dijo la madre.

-Hn.- miró a Hitachi.- Eso espero.-

-Yo le creo.- dijo convencida la peliazul.- Estoy tranquila de que el problema no haya llegado a mayores.-

-Mis Hijos débiles por un triángulo amoroso.- lamentó Sasuke.-No puedo creerlo.-

Hinata besó su mejilla mientras le daba la caja de bento a su esposo.

* * *

 **Mensaje de la Autora:**

 _Miromi es mi reflejo cuando era niña. xD_

 _Lamento la tardanza. Gracias por Leer._

 ** _-LaCrazyWriter_**


End file.
